Chasing The Storm
by ScreamMyHeartOut
Summary: Ally is another human-avian hybrid. The school is after her extreme power to destroy the world. To keep her family safe, she runs away, but what happens when she falls in love? IggyxOC
1. Crying

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic ever, so please read and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride *cries in corner***

**

* * *

**

**Ally P.O.V**

_"Happy birthday Ally." _The Voice said when I had awakened.

_"Well aren't you just the person I wanted to hear from today!" _I thought, sarcasm dripping off of my words.

_"It's the anniversary today too, Ally." _It replied.

Those few words made my heart sink into my stomach, "_I know, how could I have forgotten the day that you ruined my life?"_

_"It was for the whole Flock's well being, not just your own."_

I grasped the necklace that hung from my neck. My heart instantly shattered. The Flock. My family. My love. Him.

I felt the tears that were threatening to come, and tried to push away all thoughts of the Flock, but I couldn't. I still loved all of them. Even after seven years.

The lightning cracked, and I couldn't hold my tears. As the sobs came, so did the rain.

**Iggy P.O.V**

The thunder crashed outside my window, and I thought of her. She loved the thunder and lightning. She loved the rain. She loved the wind. She loved me.

And I loved her. I never stopped thinking about her, even after all these years.

My hand flew to the necklace I had. I never took it off.

Everything made me think of her. Especially today, June 5th. Her birthday, and the day she disappeared.

I always put on a happy face for the Flock, but I am miserable inside. Today is the one day every year that I stay in my room all day and don't talk to anyone. I don't even build bombs. I just sit in bed and cry.

**Angel P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen to see the whole flock, except Iggy, gathered around the table. Today must be the anniversary.

"Should I go get Iggy?" Gazzy asked, "He's going to miss lunch."

The rest of the Flock was still unaware of why Iggy stayed in his room all day on June 5th. I was the only one who knew why.

"No, let him sleep." was all I could say.

"Its noon!" Max yelled, "He's gotta get up! What is it with him? He always chooses today to mope around in his room."

This made me mad. How could they not remember? I was one year old when this happened and I still remember! Max was seven! I stomped off to down the hall, and the Flock watched with confused looks as I left.

"Igs?" I knocked on his door. I heard a mumbled reply and walked in.

_"Iggy, why don't you come eat?" _i thought to him.

_"No Angel. I can't. Everything reminds me of her. All I can do is think about her. And then I wonder if she's even still alive." _His eyes were puffy and I could tell he'd been crying.

He sat up in his bed and I sat next to him.

_"Don't think like that. She's out there somewhere."_

Thunder crashed and I could see the tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

I wrapped my arms around him and he cried into my shoulder. The tears stained my shirt, but I didn't mind. He was more important.

_"You don't know that." _He thought between his sobs.

_"Don't worry Igs, she's out there._

_

* * *

_**I know it's short, and you might be a little confused, but it will become clear in the next chappie!**

**Please review! Push the little button! Do it!**

**~Alex**


	2. Fighting

**Okay here's the second chappie! I hope you like it. And thank you to Lilac Rose6 and Starjumper for reviewing! I 3 you guys!**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did it would be about Iggy! =)

* * *

**

**Ally P.O.V**

When I had finished crying my brains out, I decided it was time to move. I packed my backpack and left the woods I had been camping in.

I needed a plan, I needed money, I needed food. My stomach growled at that thought, but I kept on flying. The rain pounded on my black wings, and I smiled. I loved the rain, if I didn't it wouldn't be raining.

_"Erasers. 8 o'clock." _The Voice warned.

_"Shit,"_ I thought. Couldn't the whitecoats just back off!

I turned to see about sixty Erasers coming towards me. They were moving fast for refrigerators with wings. I thought of running, but these idiots needed to learn their lesson.

The wind picked up, throwing them off balance. Some even fell into the ocean below us.

But it wasn't enough. I needed more. Lightning struck a few in their chests, but more were coming. I guessed about two hundred in all. Two many to fight in hand-to-hand combat.

_"Tornado." _The Voice requested. I used all the strength I had. The wind picked up, and the tornado started to form.

Some of the Erasers were smart enough to get their asses out of there, but most just stared in shock at the huge monster racing towards them. I took that opportunity to fly out of there. Normally I would _never_ run from a fight, but I was too sad and there were too many.

When all the Erasers were gone, I stopped the tornado and flew around. Looking for the nearest hotel. I would break in and get some sleep, maybe even food.

As my plan was forming in my mind, I heard a high pitched noise from behind me. I turned around. _Big_ mistake.

The bullet pierced my thigh and the blood started to flow. Two more followed, hitting my left shoulder and wing. The pain was unbearable. It shot through my whole body like electricity, burning my insides as it traveled.

I spotted the shooter. Damn those Erasers. He flew towards me, but I moved too fast for him. I sent a roundhouse kick to his head that made him fall to the ground below us.

I flew clumsily to the nearest town. I didn't care who saw me anymore. If I didn't get help I would bleed to death.

I passed a sign that said "Welcome to Mesa". I had no idea what state I was in, maybe Arizona? I flew until I saw a nice little house, and I landed their small yard. I crawled to the door and rang the doorbell. A nice looking hispanic woman answered the door.

"Help... Me... Please..." I managed to cry out, before everything went black.

* * *

**I know it's really short, but the next one will be longer and better!**

**Please review! Push the little button! Do it! Please!**

**~Alex**


	3. Seeing

**Hey guys! Here's chappie #3! It's longer than the last one like I promised! Please read and review!**

**Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the awesome guy who wrote Maximum Ride and made a crapload of money?****  
**

**

* * *

Iggy P.O.V**

"Someone's at the door." Angel whispered, creepy little mind reader.

The doorbell rang, and Dr. M shrieked. Angel and I shot out of the room, ready to kick Eraser ass, but there were no Erasers.

"She needs help! Max, Fang, take her into the car! Ella, go get me my keys! We need to get her to the office _now_!" Dr. M ordered. I'd never heard her like this. The girl must be hurt bad, _real _bad.

I opened the door for Max and Fang, and followed as they brought the girl to the car.

"What's wrong with her? And who is she?" I asked. I was so confused. Stupid blindness.

"She's been shot three times, I think. As for who she is... I have no idea. But she looks so familiar. Doesn't she Fang?" Max said quickly as we all piled into the car. I heard Fang nod.

When we got to Dr. M's office, I shuddered. I hate doctor's offices, and Dr. M was a vet. I pushed my thoughts and fears away as I focused on the injured girl.

Dr. M was in the operating room and the rest of us were in the waiting room.

"She seems so familiar," Max said again, "but I can't remember where I've seen her before."

"I know! She looks like someone who could be on TV! I mean did you see her? If she wasn't all bloody and stuff she would be gorgeous! And-"

"Nudge!" I yelled, cutting her off. "What does she look like?" I asked. I wanted a mental picture of her.

"She has jet black hair and olive skin, like Fang, but she had one white stripe in her hair over her eye. Her wings were black and in certain light they turned indigo. And her clothes were all ripped and dirty. She had mud, dirt, and blood all over her." Ella explained for me.

My breath caught in my throat. It couldn't be. There was no way. It couldn't be her! It couldn't!

_"I think it is," _Angel said in my mind, _"She was thinking about you when she passed out."_

_"What was she thinking?" _I thought. I wished that I could see her.

_"Just about how she misses you." _She thought back.

I smiled. Then Dr. M came out of the operating room.

"She's okay. She just needs to rest a little bit. Do you guys know her?" Dr. M said with a confused look.

"Ally." I answered quickly. I hadn't said her name in so long.

"What!" Max yelled, confused, "That's why I recognized her! I thought she was... gone." There was sadness in her tone. Max and Ally were really close.

I got up and walked into the operating room. Some of the others started to get up, but Angel stopped them. I felt around for where she was for a few minutes. When I did find her, I just stared at her, not seeing anything.

I reached out and brushed her cheek gently, and a picture flooded into my eyes. I jumped back and the image was gone.

_"What the hell?" _I thought. I reached out and ran my fingers along her hand. Colors and light pierced my eyes._ "I can... see?" _Then it really hit me. _"Holy crap! I can see!"_

**Ally P.O.V**

_"Where the hell am I?" _I thought. I sniffed the air. It smelled like a hospital. Why was I in a hospital? The events of earlier today came rushing back to me. The crying, the fighting, the shooting, the lady.

Oh no. The lady must have called the police. I must be back at the School. What an amazing birthday! Not.

_"You're wrong Ally" _The Voice said.

_"Then where am I? And what happened?"_ Now I was confused.

_"Open your eyes and find out."_ It answered. Wow. The Voice is so helpful! Not.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a vet's office. And I wasn't alone. I saw him and my heart stopped. His strawberry blond hair was long and went almost to his shoulders. His beautiful blue eyes looked at me, but I knew he couldn't actually see. He'd gotten really tall since the last I saw him.

"Igs?" I asked. My voice was shaking. I missed him so much and now he was here.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." I sat up and tried to move my wings. I winced. He grabbed my hand and I blushed. He smirked.

"I missed you a lot," He said smiling, "And you're still beautiful."

This confused me, "What?" I asked.

"I can see, when I touch you." I looked into his eyes and noticed the change. Instead of being clouded, his eyes were a piercing blue.

"Oh Igs that's great!" I hugged him with my good arm, and he wrapped both his arms around me. It felt amazing to be with him again.

He helped me up and brought me out to the rest of the Flock. Max surprised me by running up and hugging me, but I hugged her back. Nudge started to cry when we hugged, and Fang gave me one of his smirks. Gazzy didn't remember me, but we hugged and I ruffled his hair. Angel knew me because she read Iggy's mind, and I hugged her and kissed her head.

I was introduced to Dr. Martinez who I learned was Max's mom. I thanked her a billion times for saving me. I was also introduced to Max's sister Ella.

"Ally, why don't you live with us while you heal?" Ella asked. I smiled.

"Thank you! That would be awesome!" I was extremely happy. I was being brought back into my family again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Even if it's to tell me that you hated it!**

**Push the little button! It's lonely and wants to be clicked on!**

**~Alex**


	4. Running

**Here's the chappie! I'm sorry it's late, but I've been busy with school and soccer. So on with the story!**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own this in the last chapter, do you really think I own this now?**

**

* * *

**

**Ally P.O.V**

When we arrived at Dr. Martinez's house, I was overly happy. I don't think I'd been this happy since I won the jackpot in Vegas and the people actually let me keep the money because they thought I was eighteen. Heck I was twice as happy now!

The only problem was with the bedrooms.

There were only five. Dr. Martinez got her own, Max and Angel shared one, Nudge and Ella shared another, Fang was stuck with Gazzy, and Iggy had one to himself.

I had to share a room with Iggy.

Can you say awkward?

Sure, I love him, but I don't know if he fully forgives me for leaving. I can still remember the day. It's imprinted in the back of my mind like a tattoo.

~Flashback~

I had been having really bad headaches. It was like my brain was exploding. Images would flash in my head, all of them squishing together, so I'd only see a blur.

_"Leave now." _A Voice said to me from inside my brain.

_"What? Who are you?"_ I thought back.

_"I'm your Voice. You have to leave. They're coming for you. They want to use you. They will stop at nothing until they get what they want."_

_"Who are you talking about? What do you mean?"_ I asked, now scared. I wanted to tell Iggy about this stupid Voice. He would be able to help me.

_"You can't tell anyone. If you do your family will be killed. The whitecoats and Erasers will kill your family to get to you if you dont leave now."_

I was now terrified. I was never scared. I was the invincible Ally Storm, but I couldn't risk it. We had all been through enough. I packed my backpack and flew out the window.

I didn't stop flying until I had gone at least 200 miles. That was when I sat in a tall tree and just let the tears flow freely down my cheeks.

~End Flashback~

_"Does he forgive me?" _I thought. Guys are so confusing.

_"Don't worry, he forgives you."_ I heard Angel in my head. I blushed.

"Okay, lets get you settled in." Dr. Martinez said, leading me into my new room. She set out some blankets and pillows for me before smiling and going to sleep in her own room.

_"You can't stay here. Leave now."_ My stupid voice screamed in my head. It just couldn't let me be happy could it?

"No! Shut up!" I screamed out loud. I immediatly regretted it. And as I thought would happen, Iggy came running in.

"Ally are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh... yeah... I... uh... yeah..." I couldn't think of anything to say. I was usually a smooth liar, but I was stuck. I looked at him again. I could see from his face that he really cared. Then I thought about what the Voice had said just now and seven years ago.

The thought of anyone in my family _dying_ because of _me_ brought more tears to my eyes. I think I've cried more today than I have in my entire life.

I couldn't stay here, I needed to leave. If I didn't, Iggy could die.

I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down. I sat on the floor and cried. I could tell Iggy was shocked, but he came over and put his arms around me.

"Ally, what's wrong? You _never_ cry." He asked, worry in his voice.

"I-I wish I c-could t-tell you." I blurted out between tears.

"You can tell me anything." He said, trying to calm me down.

"I h-have a V-Voice in my h-head." I blurted out.

"Why couldn't you tell me that?" He asked, "Max has one too."

"Because it said if I didn't leave you and everyone... would...would..." I couldn't say it.

"Would what?" He asked, trying to be patient.

"Die." I whispered. The very little color that he had drained from his face.

"Is that why you left?" I could tell he didn't like to think about that day. I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and I cried into his shoulder. The stupid tears wouldn't stop. I felt weak.

We sat like that for a long time. Eventually we both fell asleep, with me still in his arms.

***The Next Morning***

I woke up next to him, and I immediatly felt safe and secure.

Unfortunatly (because I'm me) this didn't last very long. I panicked. I had to leave. Now. Otherwise the only person I'll ever love will be dead.

I looked at the small clock. 2 A.M.

I started to re-pack my backpack, but when I was grabbing my spare clothes, I bumped into the dresser.

_"Shit" _I thought. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

The small noise made Iggy's eyes flash open.

"Where the hell are you going?" He sounded annoyed, "It's two in the freaking morning!"

Don't even ask me how he knew what time it was. I have no idea.

"I have to go," I whispered so I wouldn't wake the rest of the Flock, "now."

"No," He got up and came to stand next to me, "I'm coming with you this time."

His words shocked me. He was risking his life to be with _me. _

"You'll _die!"_ I whisper-yelled, "I'm not going to risk that."

"I am. Ally, I've missed you and wished for you to come back for seven years. You finally did. I'm not letting you leave again unless I'm with you." He argued.

"Iggy-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm coming. Now are we going or not?"

"Fine, but pack a bag. We need food, money, and maybe an extra pair of clothes." I told him. He grabbed a bag and started stuffing some jeans in it. I went to the kitchen to grab some food. When I came back, he was stuffing all his money into his backpack.

"Let's go before someone else wakes up." I whispered, and we flew out the window, hand in hand.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Please? I need some reviews people!**

**~Alex**


	5. Partying

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've had MAJOR writers block! And on top of that I had homework and soccer everyday. Okay so enough chit-chat, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this so I have Iggy to say it for me! YAY!**

**Iggy: Alex does not own Maximum Ride, but she does own Ally!**

**

* * *

Ally P.O.V**

"Oh crap!" I mentally slapped myself, "We forgot a note!"

"Dammit!" Iggy screamed, "They'll think the school took us! Then they'll try to save us and they'll get caught!"

We landed quickly. We weren't very far from the Martinez's house. I pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a goodbye letter. We flew back and slipped it through the open window.

"Okay, so now that that's taken care of, where to first?" He asked. My stomach growled.

"Breakfast." We found a small clearing surrounded and covered by the woods. I gathered fire wood and he made us bacon.

"We're gunna need to go somewhere where we can get money, food, and a place to crash." Iggy said, his face stuffed with bacon. The perfect place popped into my head.

"Vegas!" I said, a smile spreading across my face. Honestly, I liked Vegas.

"They'll never let us in. We're fourteen!" He laughed.

"We can either sneak in or ge fake IDs. I've passed for eighteen before." I argued, "Plus most of the people in the clubs are drunk and are really easy to get money from. Some will even give you their room keys."

"Alright, Vegas it is then." He smiled. I loved his smile.

_"I'll probably die soon anyway," _I thought,_ "so why not have a little fun first?" _We put out the fire and flew towards Vegas.

When we got there, it was about 3 A.M. We heard the loud music coming from a club somewhere. I knew it was full of wasted people, still partying from last night.

"There." I pointed to the building that the music was coming from, "That's where we should start." He nodded, "We should sneak in from the top level. Either a window or a hatch on the roof."

"You must do this a lot." He chuckled.

I smiled, "I won the jackpot on the slots before. They let me keep all the money because they believed that I was eighteen. I didn't have a fake ID then, so I had to sneak in."

"You won the jackpot! Wow. Hopefully you can again." We flew up to the roof. As I predicted, there was a hatch. We silently dropped into the building. Luckily for us, there was a small attic above the club that we could use as our entrance.

Once we had found our way down a back staircase and onto the dance floor, we started looking for people to rob.

"Where should we start?" Iggy asked, his eyes searching through the massive crowd of people.

As if on cue, a completely drunk girl walks up to us.

"Hey," she said, "you're hot." She reached out and grabbed the front of Iggy's shirt. It took every drop of self control I had to keep from punching her in the face.

"You said last night that you would give me your credit card and your ATM code if I met you here." Iggy said. I have to say, for a beginner, he was pretty smooth.

"Oh! Okay!" Slut Girl said. She handed him the card, "the codes 086574. So wanna come to my place?" I wanted to punch her so bad...

"I actually have to go now." He said, backing away from her. But Slut Girl got mad.

"What! Then give me back my card!" She jumped at him, and I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Back off, skank!" I screamed. I grabbed her arm and ripped her off of Iggy. Then punched her right in the nose. And just for fun I kicked her in the stomach.

Surprisingly, no one heard all of this over the loud music, and when someone turned around, I used my acting skills. I knealt down beside her (she was passed out on the ground, but still breathing) and felt her forehead. I also pretended to check her pulse.

"The poor girl." I said in the best fake caring voice I could use, "She had a little too much to drink." A guy came over.

"Oh Ashley." He said, "This is the fourth time she's passed out at a party!"

"And you are?" Iggy gave the guy a weird look.

"I'm her brother, John." He answered. I could tell he was also drunk, but not as much as his sister.

"We could take her back to where you guys are staying if you want. We were just heading out anyway." I offered in the sweetest voice I could use. I'm a great actress.

His eyes lit up, "That would be great! We're staying at the Jackpot Hotel and Casino. It's huge, you can't miss it." He tossed me his room key and went to meet up with some girl.

"Wow. That was easy." Iggy smirked from beside me, "What should we do with the girl?"

I thought for a minute, "We could put her upstairs in the storage room where we came in. Then we could steal their room for the night. Someone will find her... eventually..." I said. He laughed and we carried the girl up to where we had come in from.

We put her on the floor and took off through the hatch.

"He said it was huge and called the Jackpot Hotel and Casino. It shoudn't be hard to find, especially from up here." Iggy's eyes were focused on the scenery below us, but I knew that he had a sparkle in his eye. He loved seeing. It made him feel like less of a burden. I could tell.

"There!" He yelled over the wind. I followed his finger to where he was pointing and, sure enough, there was a huge building. I'm talking enormous. It had to have at least thirty floors if not more.

We flew into an empty room through an open window. Once we were in the hallway, I checked our room key for the number.

"We're in room 384. Where the hell is that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Iggy said, amazed at how huge this hotel was.

We started going floor by floor until we finally found our room.

"Here we are," I said pushing open the door, "Home, sweet home. Well, for the night anyway." We both fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a long day, and the fact that it was almost four in the morning helped too.

(Later that morning...)

I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"You sleep like a log." I turned to see Iggy smirking at my messy hair and the bags under my eyes. What can I say? I'm not a morning person.

I slapped his arm, "Shut up. I'm not a morning kind of person."

"Morning? It's 1 in the afternoon!" He laughed at my confused look. Damn I love this guy.

"Close enough," I muttered, "What's for breakfast or lunch or whatever?"

"I'm not sure. We could get room service and charge those people from last night extra." He shrugged as I went to get changed.

"Do it. Get whatever you want." I yelled from inside the bathroom. I changed out of my dirty clothes and into a clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. When I came out, Iggy had changed also. "You get the food?" I asked. He nodded.

"I got tons of food." He flashed me a huge smile as the food was brought into the room. He wasn't kidding, there was TONS of food. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages, waffles, toast, almost every breakfast food I knew of.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, "I haven't even seen this much food in what feels like forever!"

He nodded, "Being on the run sucks." And with that we dug in.

The food was gone in a matter of minutes. It was awesome. "So what should we do? We can't stay here much longer. Eventually someone will catch us." He nodded in agreement.

"We should go now," He motioned to the window, "I don't know where we should go though."

He slipped his hand into mine and we jumped out the large window. I spread my wings and felt extatic, "We should blow up some stuff. Just for fun. Like when we were kids."

He looked at me and the biggest smile I had ever seen spread across his face, "I like the way you think," He said mischeiviously, "We should start with that Volvo dealership. I hate Volvos."** (AN: I'm sorry to people who like Volvos. It just kinda popped into my head!)**

I laughed and we landed in the woods behind the huge building. We built our bomb from some stuff out of a trash can next to the dealership and some of the things Iggy had brought. When we were done we stepped back and watched.

"I'll actually be able to_ see _an explosion for once!" He said excitedly, but there was a slight bit of sadness in his eyes from remembering everything. I hugged him and we watched with joy as most of the cars in the lot exploded.

He stared in awe at the sight, and I couldn't help but smile and remember everything from when we were kids back at the E house. Iggy and I were major pyros. We would blow almost everything up that we could get our hands on. I would describe the explosions for Iggy and we would laugh when Max, Fang, and Jeb would come out and scream at us. We taught Gazzy everything that he knows.

I was snapped out of my memories when an short, and really mad man came running out. Iggy and I dashed into the woods laughing like maniacs as we heard the angry and shocked screams from behind us which only made us laugh harder. Eventually we both fell to the ground laughing about the look on the mans face and about how we could still hear his swearing and screaming.

"Okay," I choked out between laughs, "What next?"

"Well, we could do something else fun and illegal." He suggested as he nudged my shoulder.

"Have you ever hotwired a car?" I asked. He shook his head, "Well than you have never lived!" I joked.

"Let's do it then." We started walking toward the nearest store to find a car.

"Race ya!" I challenged and took off running. I heard his footsteps and his laughing from behind me and started laughing too. We were neck and neck now. I poured on more speed but he kept up. Eventually, we collapsed onto a grassy area behaind a shopping mall. We were both breathing heavily and tired from the long run.

"Tie?" He suggested. I nodded in agreement even though I hated losing. He stood up, "Okay! Let's find a car!" We found a really nice black Corvet parked in one of the spots furthest away from the mall, which was good so we wouldn't be seen by anyone.

I worked under the hood for a minute until the engine roared to life. We both got in the car and we drove off.

"You're a good driver." He said in shock. I _was_ pretty good.

"I've had practice. When you're on your own and you injure a wing it's not good. I had to take a lot of cars." I smiled to make sure he knew that the memory didn't bother me. We drove for miles, not looking for any certain place. That was when I remembered the credit card.

"Igs, do you still have Slut Girl's cradit card? And do you remember her code?" I asked. God I hated that girl.

"Yeah. The password was 086574. Stop at a bank and we'll take some money." I pulled into the first bank I could find and we walked to the ATM.

"I'm just gunna take the most it will allow us to take." I told him. He nodded. The money spitted out of the ATM and we scrambled to get it all, "200 dollars! Oh yeah!" I smiled and we got back in the car.

"Let's get ice cream." He suggested.

"I haven't had ice cream in so long!" I was excited now. We bought our ice creams. I got Oreo cookie flavored and he got Cake Batter flavored. We decided to ditch the car, so we left it in the parking lot and walked along eating our ice cream. I couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

**Alex (me): Okay so there's the chappie! I got lonely so I invited Iggy! **

**Iggy: Hey**

**Me: *tackles Iggy into a hug* You're my favorite Maximum Ride character ever!**

**Iggy: Um... okay... Review or she'll kill me by hugging me too tightly!**

**~Alex**


	6. Discovering

**Me: I'm sorry I took so long to update! I've had so much end-of-the-year work and tests and crap like that! **

**Iggy: Go on with the story! I want to know what happens!**

**Me: Okay, okay! I'll keep you waiting no longer!**

**Iggy: Oh and Alex doesn't own Maximum Ride because this is FANFICTION!**

**Enjoy! =)****  
**

**

* * *

Max P.O.V**

"Max," a familiar voice whispered, "Max, wake up." I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Fang staring down at me. His face was emotionless, but I could see his eyes were full of confusion and sadness.

The Flock was standing behind him. They looked freaked out, and I was worried.

"Whadaya wan?" I asked half asleep. He thrusted a paper into my hand. I looked at it, confused. He motioned with his eyes for me to open it. I did, slowly and a little scared.

I know. I, Maximum Ride, was a little scared. But I was in no way prepared for what I was about to read. I gently opened the crumpled piece of paper and my eyes widened with shock at what it said.

_Dear the Flock,_

_I'm extremely sorry for this, please don't hate me. You have probably noticed by now that Iggy and I aren't with you as you read this._

She was wrong. I thought the whole Flock was in my room, and I hadn't noticed that two of them were missing.

_I had to leave. I didn't have a choice, and I request that you burn and destroy this note after you read it. The School is still after me because of my powers. They want to use me to put the human race in fear. To force everyone to bow down to them, and so the whitecoats can have unlimited power. I can control the weather. Tornadoes, hurricanes, blizzards, rain, lightning, you name it and I can control and create it._

I was not ready that.

_My Voice told me to leave. That's why I left so long ago and never returned. I had seen you all around during your travels to find your parents, but I never spoke or made contact. I was afraid you would be killed. The School will do anything to get to me. ANYTHING. They would kill you all in a heartbeat and without a second thought. I told Iggy that I had to leave and he had to stay, but he was stubborn. It reminded me a little of you, Max. He refused to stay and followed me. He said he wasn't going to lose me a second time._

Angel wasn't kidding, he does love her.

_I'm sorry. I didn't want it to happen this way. We both miss you all so much and wish we could come back. Please tell the Flock my goodbyes. Tell Angel I'll miss her freaky mind controlling even though I only recently got to know her. Tell Nudge I'll miss her constant talking and fashion advice no matter how much it annoyed me when we were younger. Tell Fang I'll miss his one word answers and his emotionlessness. Tell Gazzy I'll miss making bombs with him when we were little kids even though I doubt he remembers. And Max, I'll miss your sisterly advice and the way you always stood by me. I'll miss you, my best girl friend. I doubt I will live to come back again, no matter how much I want to. It hurts that as soon as I felt like I was becoming part of the family again, I had to leave. Again._

_Please, like I said earlier, burn or destroy this note after you read it. And if any Erasers or whitecoats come and ask about me, you don't remember. I was never here. You either don't remember me or I never existed. Or I'm dead somewhere. You choose._

_Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you all._

_Love,_

_Ally and Iggy_

I looked up from the note to see everyone, even Fang, with tears running down their faces. I too had tears flowing from my eyes.

I wanted them back. No, I _needed_ them back.

I didn't care what she said.

"Gazzy and Fang, go destroy this," I ordered. Handing them the note, "Angel, Nudge, go pack our backpacks with food, clothes and money. We got some bird kids to find."

* * *

**Me: So there's the chappie! I'm sorry it's kinda short. Oh and Lilac Rose6, my devious plan will be in the next chappie. Not this one.**

**Iggy: Review! We love those reviews!**

**Me: Yeah and the review button is lonely. He has no friends and I've decided to name him Travis! Say hi to Travis!**

**Iggy: You're weird...**

**Me: I know, but normal people are boring!**

**~Alex**


	7. Making a Deal

**I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I went away for the summer and now I'm really busy with school and stuff. Also I had writer's block, so I started other stories to help get ideas, so I haven't been able to update this one.**

**But anyway, you guys just want the chapter so I'll be quiet now.**

**Sorry agian!**

**I don't own MR.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It started to get late so we decided to find a place and crash for the night. We found some nice trees in the woods with thick branches to sleep on.

"I'll take first watch." I offered, but Iggy shook his head.

"You look exhausted, let me do it."

"You sure?" I asked. And he nodded.

I was about to argue, but I fell asleep.

We switched shifts after a little while, and that's when it happened.

Rustling in the bushes. Not very close yet, but to close to escape.

"Igs," I said and his eyes snapped open, "I hear people nearby, but I have a plan. Pretend to sleep unless I tell you to get up." I ordered.

He started to argue, but I cut him off, "Don't disagree with me for any reason at all. Do exactly as I say. Only get up if I tell you to. If anything happens to me, go back and find the Flock. _Don't_ come after me alone!"

"What! But-"

"Please. Igs, just do this for me. I have it all planned. It's okay." I did have a plan, but it wasn't okay. I couldn't promise that I would live.

By then it was too late to argue because eight Erasers were directly undeneath us. Iggy pretended to sleep like I told him to.

"Come down, little piggy. I know you're up there." One of them said. I got out my pocketknife.

I heard flapping as the refrigerators tried to fly up and get me.

"I'll make a deal with you idiots," I said once they were almost level with us, "Take me and leave him. If you do that, no one will die."

The Erasers laughed.

I flicked the blade out of my pocketknife and held it to my neck, "The School wants me alive. If they don't get that, you all die. If you get anywhere near him, I wont hesitate to kill myself. Do anything to him, and all of us die."

The Erasers stopped advancing and held back. I didn't want Iggy to die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened.

"This is a scam. He'll just attack us when we're off guard." One of them said in a husky voice.

"If he does that, you can kill him. He won't move, he's asleep." I said. I was risking it a little. Iggy would hopefully go with the plan.

"Fine." They said, "Now come down nicely little piggy."

I did. They wouldn't kill me, and I still had the knife at my neck, so they wouldn't go near Iggy.

Then we flew away. One Eraser behind me, two on either side, and one infront. The others were scattered around, but all eight were there, so Iggy was safe.

_"I'm so sorry, Iggy. I didn't want this to happen"_

**Max P.O.V**

"Ready guys!" I shouted. We were going to find them. We needed them, they were our friends, and even more, our family.

"Yeah!" They all cheered, except Fang who just nodded.

We flew for a while, before Angel finally felt something.

"There!" She pointed to a small area of trees, "I can hear Iggy's thoughts!"

We all swooped down into the woods and searched the trees.

"Iggy!" Gazzy finally cheered, and he flew up a tree to hug his best friend.

We followed.

"Iggy! You're okay! We were, like, so worried, so we came right away! We were all like mega sad whe-" I put my hand over Nudge's mouth, because I could tell Iggy was bothered by something.

"Where's Ally?" I asked, and I knew as soon as I said it that I had nailed the problem right on.

"Gone." He said, "They took her."

"The School?" Fang spoke up.

Iggy nodded, "Some Erasers came, and she held a knife to her neck. She said that if they tried to hurt me, she'd kill herself. They want her alive to use her, so she made a deal with them. Then I was supposed to find you after they took her away. She had the whole thing planned. She knew this would happen."

I was shocked, but we had no more time to lose. We had to hurry.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get her back!" I screamed.

* * *

**Oooohhh things are getting intense!**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I promise to try and update sooner this time!**

**:)**


	8. Back To School

**Sorry for the late update! I've been sick and the internet was messed up, so yeah. Anyway, enough about me, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**This chapter kinda changes the point of view a lot, sorry if it's confusing.**

**I, sadly, don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

I flew behind the ugly Erasers for a while before we reached the School. If I was by myself, I would've been able to get there in less than half the time we took, but they were like refridgerators with wings.

I couldn't suppress a snicker as one of them forgot to flap and started to fall. It took a while for him to get his rhythm back and that slowed us down a lot.

I could've easily flown away, but I knew thay had guns. They couldn't kill me, but they could injure me as much as they wanted. One bullet to the wing and I'd go down like a rock.

So I continued with them, trying to communicate with Angel.

_Angel! _I screamed in my mind, _Is Iggy okay! Is the Flock okay!_

_He's really upset, but otherwise he's okay. _She finally answered.

It took a few tries to get her to answer. That could only mean one thing:

They were coming, and they were getting closer.

_Don't come! You'll all die!_ I screamed to her.

_Too late._ She giggled

_Angel! I swear if any of you follow me and try to rescue me, I'll make sure we all live just so I can kill you! Ugh that didn't make any sense, but that's not the point! _I threatened, but she never answered. I think I heard a giggle, but nothing more.

Then I saw it. The School.

I shivered as I remembered the dog cages, the needles, the smell of chemicals, and the cry of other experiments who were born only to die.

Stupid Whitecoats. They were the ones who deserved to die, not the experiments, or the human race who they were planning to kill with me.

We were swooping lower and lower, getting ready to land. This was my chance.

I took off as fast as I could, which is pretty damn fast if I do say so myself.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG._

I heard the sound of eight different guns fireing at the same time as I swerved and dodged, trying to avoid being hit.

_I've been shot at too much lately, _I thought as a bullet grazed my outer thigh. Withought stopping I decided it was just minor damage. Nothing serious or too painful.

Then, like I predicted would happen, three bullets went into my wings. Two in the left and one in the right. I screamed as they dug into my wings and the blood started to flow.

And right after I recovered from being shot in the wing too. Wow, life is cruel.

I fell. All I remember from that is blood. Lots of blood.

The thick, red liquid swirled around me, as if it was in slow motion, creating patterns and weird shapes as it fell beside me.

"Hehe, pretty." I said and touched it with my hand.

Then I hit the ground with a sickening crack.

And the world disappeared before my eyes.

* * *

**Max P.O.V**

We flew towards the School in complete silence.

"She doesn't want us to come." Angel finally spoke up.

We all turned our heads, and we didn't even have to ask what we were all thinking. Angel was a step a head of us as usual.

"She doesn't want us to die." She said.

"That's ridiculous!" I shouted.

"She has a point though. Think of it this way, she's escaped only to be caught again so many times. The School clearly wants her for something, and they're not going to stop. She doesn't want us to get caught up in the chase."

"So she wants us to turn around?" I asked as I thought about it. I couldn't leave Ally behind, but Angel made a good point.

"Are you serious!" Iggy screamed, speaking for the first time on our whole flight, "We can't just leave her, she's part of our _family_! If Ally was here and one of us was at the School, she wouldn't have to think for a second. She'd be out the door and there to save us in less than a minute!"

"Iggy's right." Fang nodded.

"Yeah! Like, Ally's an awesome sister! She'd never leave one of us at the School. When she ran away, it was what she thought would be better for us. She always puts us before herself and it'd be stupid for us to just leave her there! I mean what kind of family would-?"

"NUDGE!" We all screamed to cut her off.

"We get it," I said, "Now let's hurry."

They were right. What was I thinking?

**Ally P.O.V**

I woke up in a strange room. It wasn't the usual room with concrete floors and walls that was filled with cages. In this room, there were wires and machines everywhere, and that's not even the weirdest part.

I was floating in a tube full of this weird green liquid, but I could breathe somehow. And there were wires attatched to me, covering almost my whole body.

I had to get out. I reached to pull out the wires, but I couldn't get my arms or legs to move. It's like I was frozen.

I tried my head. Nothing.

My fingers. Nothing.

My toes. Nothing.

I tried to scream, but I couldn't open my mouth.

I tried to make some kind of noise, but no sound came out.

This was freaking creepy. A group of Whitecoats came in and looked at me and they started to talk and point. It's a good thing I could still give my Death Glare even if I couldn't do anything else.

A tall man with a creepy pedophile mustache stepped forward and picked up what looked a little like a microphone. I felt like I recognized him, but I just couldn't think of who he was.

"Hello Ally. Welcome back, sweetie."

And as soon as he spoke, I knew exactly who he was.

_Jeb._

That jackass. How _dare_ he call me "sweetie"! I was the first to learn about his betrayal to us, and I'm the person who wants him dead the most. Mostly because the rest of the Flock doesn't know about him going back to the school yet, but I still want him dead.

I glared at him. If I could've jumped out of that tank and ripped him to shreds, I would've.

"We're going to do some little experiments on you. We need you to make lightning for us so we can monitor your heart rate and brain waves to see how you got this power. Can you do that sweetie?" He asked really slowly and high pitched as if he was talking to a dog.

_I'm not a dog like your son you ass! _I screamed at him in my head, _As soon as I get out of here, you're so dead._

"Maybe she needs to be able to move." Jeb said to a petite woman beside him. She nodded and scurried over to a machine, where she pushed some buttons and I could feel my arms and legs begin to work again.

I waited for her to walk back across the room so no one would be near the controls. Then I had some time.

I went insane.

I screamed, I kicked, I punched, I flailed, I did everything I possibly could to get out of there, but damn that tube was made of some thick glass. I smiled as I saw a tiny crack appear, just before someone reached the box and froze me again.

"Cooperate with me, or they all die." He commanded darkly and pointed to a screen on the wall that showed a different room.

And in that room, the whole Flock was tied up and in cages, covered in blood.

If I had the ability to scream, I would have.

* * *

**So there it is! How was it? Review please and tell me. The more reviews I get, the faster I update, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**:)**


	9. Why Are the Buttons Always Red?

**So here's the chapter!**

**I left you on a little cliffy in the last one. A lot of people thought that the thing with the Flock was fake. Is it? Read to find out. Cookies for everyone's lovely reviews!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, that would be awesome, but I don't.**

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

I watched as the little lady walked over the the switch and unfroze me.

"What do you say Ally? Do they live or die?" He asked with a disgusting smile on his face.

"Tell me what I have to do." I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him. He was an evil and twisted person.

"Put that on your head." He pointed to a metal helmet attached to a wire that had dropped from the top of the tube. The wire was attached to another machine. I hesitantly slipped my head into it.

"Now Dianne." Jeb barked at the lady and she tottered over to the machine in her high heels. She smiled evilly as she balled her hand into a fist and slammed it down on a red button.

_Why are buttons always red? Why can't they be orange or purple? _I thought, before my mind went blank.

* * *

**Max P.O.V**

"Angel, report." I ordered as we landed near the School.

"I don't know. Something weird happened." She said before she froze and concentrated really hard.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Iggy asked. Poor guy.

"I can't pick up anything. She was thinking about a red button, then I can't get anything after that. It's like her brain just stopped working." Angel looked worried.

"If her brain stopped," Fang said, "She'd be dead." He looked at Iggy with genuine concern and then at the huge building in front of us.

"She's not dead." I said darkly, "She's _Ally_. There's no way she's dead."

"What's the plan Max?" Gazzy grabbed my hand.

Crap.

"Gazzy and Iggy, you guys create a distraction and-" I started to make up something.

"No." Iggy cut in, "I brought bombs that are already made. They don't need my help to set them off. I'm going in with you."

His jaw was set and he had his stubborn face on. I could tell there was no way he wasn't going to back down.

"Okay. Gazzy, Fang, and Nudge will set a distraction. Iggy and Angel, come with me."

Iggy handed his backpack to Gazzy who opened it with a glint in his eye. Angel and I dropped our bags on the ground as the three of us took off.

We landed on the roof and slipped inside an air vent. I crawled in front of Angel and Iggy and looked down through the vents to look for Ally.

We crawled silently for a while and the whole time I was worried about Ally. What if we were too late?

I heard the explosion and watched groups of whitecoats evacuate the building.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I looked down and saw a room with a group of scientists. They were gathered around a giant green tube and looking at whatever was in it eagerly.

I was about to signal for us to keep going when I heard a familiar voice say, "Ally, make lightning."

I faced the others and pointed at the vent to signal that this was the right room and they nodded.

I took a deep breath and smashed my foot into the grate. It made a loud bang as the grate fell through to the room and hit a scientist on the head.

He fell to the ground, unconcious, as the three of us dropped from the vent and into the room. Scientists turned around and looked like they were ready to call in the Erasers, but one of them held up a hand to signal the others to be silent.

He stepped forward, a tall, creepy guy with a mustache. He looked vaguely familiar, but I didn't know where I had seen him before.

"Hello Max." He laughed and I knew exactly who he was, but I couldn't believe it.

Wasn't Jeb supposed to be dead?

"Hello Jeb." I glared at him to mask my confusion.

"It's good that you're here. Now we can test our little... experiment." He grinned and gestured to a lady. She quickly walked across the room and pushed a button on one of the machines.

Something behind Jeb made a noise, and when I looked, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The huge tube that I had seen earlier wasn't just a tube, Ally was inside of it! The tube began to open and steam sprayed everywhere as she stepped out. Her jet black hair was now white and her dark eyes were glowing red.

What had they done to her?

I backed away slowly, not sure what to do. Before I could think of anything, she lifted her arm in the air and I felt myself being blown off of my own feet.

Angel, Iggy, and I landed flat on out backs on the hard tiled floor. I jumped back up in time to see the window behind her shatter as it was struck by lightning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel duck as another lightning bolt flew over her head.

The group of whitecoats quickly exited into a seperate room that was connected to ours. They stood behind a thick, glass window and watched eagerly as Ally tried to kill us.

"Angel!" I screamed, dodging more lightning, "Are you reading anything?"

She tried to concentrate, but her concentration broke as another gust of wind blew her across the room and into a wall. She slammed into the wall and slowly slid down it, flopping to the floor, unconsious.

"ANGEL!" I shrieked as I rushed across the room to her side. My baby.

I looked at Ally, her expression was one of a statue. No emotion flitted through her eyes and her mouth never twitched up or down. There was nothing.

She was brainwashed.

Ally approached us, her hand slowly rising, getting ready to finish us off. I didn't move.

I, Maximum Ride, was scared.

My own best friend, my sister, was going to kill me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and suddenly, it all stopped.

The constant wind that had circled through the room died down and all the noise of thunder had gone. Everything was still and silent.

I opened one eye slowly, and there, laying on the ground, was an unconsious Ally.

The white in her hair was disappearing and the usual black was taking it's place. In one corner of the room, Iggy stood with his hand on a red button.

Then it hit me. The red button!

"Igs," I muttered, "How did you see it?"

"Her." He pointed to Ally, then walked over and knelt down beside her.

"We should get out of here." I said and I turned to the door. Iggy scooped Ally into his arms and carried her, following close behind me.

As we got into the hall, a group of Erasers charged at us. I readied myself, getting into a fighting stance. Angel, who had regained consiousness after Ally had passed out, stood beside me.

Just as I was going to kick the Eraser in front of me, lightning, wind, rain, snow, and hail came shooting into the hall from the room we had just left.

All of it struck the Erasers and they all went down.

I looked down at Ally, who was laying in Iggy's arms, and saw a teeny smile cross her lips.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done.**

**Review! Travis is lonely (That's the button's name)**

**He needs a hug. GIVE HIM A HUG! And while you're at it, review!**

**:)**


	10. Who The Hell Are You?

**I'M SO SORRY! *Hangs head in shame* I've been so busy with school and sports and everything that I had NO time to update. I wanted to, but I'm basically drowning in stupid homework right now, so this was the earliest I could write this.**

**But I did change my username! Birdgirl24 was just boring, so now I'm ScreamMyHeartOut.**

**ANYWAY, I'm sure you just want to read the chapter, so here it is!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Iggy P.O.V**

I sat in a chair right next to her bed as I waited for her to wake up. I hadn't moved from that spot (except to use the bathroom) for two days.

People were supposed to look peaceful when they slept, but Ally just looked like she was in pain. Her nose was slightly scrunched up and her eyes were closed tightly, as if she was watching a horror movie and didn't want to see it.

The only movement I'd seen from her was when her black hair was blown slightly from the breeze coming through the open window.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard Max ask as she entered the bedroom.

I shook my head, but didn't say anything. It's hard to talk when the girl you love and your best friend is laying in front of you possibly dead.

Max left, clearly getting the message that I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I waited for another three hours before she moved.

I had just left to go to the bathroom, and as I came back and sat down, Ally moved her head to the side.

My eyes widened in shock, but before I could call out, her dark eyes were staring straight at me. I should've been happy, but there was something wrong.

There was a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. Confusion? Suspicion?

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, her voice sent a knife straight through my heart. It was venomous, piercing, and accusing.

I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't respond. This was the girl who I'd always been closest with since we were just little kids in the School, and now she had no idea who I was.

But it was more than that.

She hated me.

**Ally P.O.V**

Everything was black. Everything. And the blackness was thick, like I was swimming in jello or maple syrup.

No noise entered through either, so I was just floating in this freaky jello stuff in silence. My brain had shut down too. I couldn't think about anything and I couldn't remember anything.

Finally, after what seemed like years, a noise penetrated though the silence. The sound of someone walking away, and after a few minutes, the footsteps came back and stopped next to me.

Slowly, I turned my head towards the noise, hoping to hear something else, but the silence was back.

But I could feel my body now, and the darkness wasn't thick, my eyes were just closed.

It took every bit of strength I had, but I forced my eyes open, only to see a strange boy sitting next to the bed I was laying in.

I had no idea what was going on, but if I did know, I would've thought the boy was cute. Like _really cute._

His reddish-blonde hair was long and hung almost to his strong shoulders. Bangs covered his forehead, but not his eyes. His eyes. Jeez, they were amazing. The bright, bright blue was stunning, like he was looking right into my soul or something. I couldn't stop staring at him, there was something about him, but I couldn't place it.

He seemed almost, familiar?

There was no way though, I'd never seen this boy before in my entire life, but now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember my life.

I didn't even know my own name.

"Who the hell are you?" I finally asked him, breaking from my trance. His eyes widened in shock. He looked genuinely hurt, as if me not knowing him was the worst thing in the world. I felt bad for him. I wanted to remember.

I didn't let my sympathy show though, I kept my face hard so he couldn't know anything.

"You don't remember." He whispered, his voice sad, depressed even.

"Just tell me who you are and where I am!" I ordered, letting the frustration show in my voice. I sat up on the bed, laying down was a vulnerable position.

"You're at Dr. Martinez's house," He said, standing up from the chair. He was so tall.

As he turned to leave, I jumped up and grabbed his hand, "Where do you think you're going? You still didn't tell me who you are and I still have no idea why I'm here!"

"Come with me." Was all he said, before squeezing my hand and dragging me out of the small bedroom.

We walked down a small hallway and then reached a kitchen. Off of the kitchen was a living room where six other kids and a lady were watching telivision.

The lady, a kind looking woman stood up with a smile and walked over to me, "Oh Ally! You're awake! We've been so worried!" She reached out to hug me, but I jumped back. I wasn't going to let some lady I didn't even know hug me!

The woman looked from me to the tall boy with a concerned look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't remember anything." He told her. She gasped and now the others were in the kitchen with us, looking at me with wide eyes.

A girl with brown hair and blonde streaks walked up to me, "You don't know _anything_? What about your name?" She asked.

"She just called me Ally, I think," I tried to back away, but the boy was still holding my hand, "But that's all I got."

"Well we should tell her then. She's really confused." A little girl with blonde curly hair said.

"I'm Max," The brown haired girl said, "This is my mom, Dr. Martinez and my sister Ella." She pointed to the lady who had tried to hug me and a girl who looked almost exactly like her mother.

"I'm Gazzy!" A little boy said, rushing forward with a smile.

"His real name is the Gasman," Max whispered to me, "You don't want to be in a small area with him for too long."

"O-Okay." I stammered.

"I'm Nudge. I like shopping and fasion and later I should totally give you a makeover! You're so pretty, but you need to-" A dark-skinned girl said before a tall, black haired boy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Fang." Was all he said.

"He doesn't talk much," Max whispered, "Don't expect much more than one-word responses from him."

"I'm Angel," The little girl smiled, "And that boy next to you is Iggy."

This was too much to take in. My name was what again? Ally?

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon." Angel smiled.

_I can read minds, don't be freaked out._ I heard Angel's voice in my head.

"Don't be freaked out?" I screamed, annoyed by this whole thing, "How could I _not_ freak out! I wake up in some random house with people I don't even know and I can't remember anything! _Anyone_ would freak out!"

"Calm down, it's okay." Iggy tried to comfort me, but it didn't help.

"Don't tell me to calm down Mr. Not-Helpful-At-All! You didn't tell me anything! I would've expected the person that's been sitting by my bed to be the most helpful!" I snapped at him, ripping my hand out of his. I felt bad, but I was pissed, and when I'm pissed I go on a rampage. There's no stopping me once I start.

Everyone's jaw dropped. I didn't understand why. Was it really that surprising for me to be annoyed, frustrated, and confused?

I didn't want to be in that house anymore. I didn't want to be with those people.

So I did the only thing I could think to do.

I ran.

* * *

**Aw, poor Ally! She's so lost. And Iggy! He's crushed! :O**

**Review please for faster updates and to make Iggy feel better!**

**Thanks guys!**


	11. WTF? WINGS?

**I'M BACKKKK! Did you miss me?**

**I know I've been gone a while, and I'm really REALLY REALLY sorry about that. It's almost time for summer vacation so my crazy schedule is starting to open up and hopefully I'll have more time to update! :D**

**Now enough of my pointless chatter, ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**Iggy P.O.V**

Someone just kill me now.

Please.

She hates me.

She.

Hates.

Me.

I feel like she just ripped my heart out, threw it on the floor, jumped on it until it was nothing but a bleeding pulp, and then set it on fire and laughed as it burned to a lousy crisp. Then she ate it.

Yeah. It was that bad.

I watched as she ran out the door with wide eyes. As soon as she was down the front steps, everything was black again. As Ally and I had traveled together, my sight had started to improve. When she first came back, I had to be touching her to see, but it progressed to just having to be close.

Strange, right?

"Max," Gazzy looked up at her with sad eyes, "Why doesn't Ally remember us?"

"Probably a side effect of the brain-washing," Maz told him, "But don't worry, we'll get her back."

I hope she's right.

**Ally P.O.V**

I had no idea where I was going, but I kept sprinting anyway. I charged through the woods behind the house I had just left. Who was it again? Martinez or something?

The weather was going crazy. Lightning was crashing just inches from me and thunder boomed over my head. The winds were almost blowing me away and the heavy rain was mixed with a painful hail.

I kept on running, despite my confusion and the harsh weather conditions. I just didn't want to go back to that awful house.

I think the worst part about it was that red-headed guy. His eyes seemed so hurt. . .

I wanted to remember him, I really did, but I couldn't. There was nothing in my brain about any of those people, but I couldn't stay with them. I couldn't bear that boy's pain.

"Ally! Come back!" I heard over the noises of wind and rain. They weren't calling from behind me though, they were. . . above my head?

I looked up and my jaw dropped. They had _wings_. They were _flying_.

Yeah, I may barely know my name, but I _do_ know that humans don't freaking fly!

I poured on the speed, sprinting away as fast as I could. The flock of bird-human-things swooped lower and lower as they tried to land and catch me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked like an insane person as lightning struck centimeters from the group of bird-people.

They swerved to the side, dodging the lightning, and I took that opportunity to get away. I ducked into the darkest part of the woods and crawled through the underbrush.

"She got away," I heard one of them say angrily.

"Keep looking!" Another one ordered, "She has to be close."

Their voices were closer now. I ducked into a human-sized hole in a tree and curled up into a tiny ball. I slowed my breathing, trying not to be found, even though they probably couldn't hear me over the rain, hail, wind, and thunder.

I felt a stick stab into my back so I reached back a hand to get it off. What I found was teriffying.

Something was jutting out from my back, but not a stick. The stick had actually poked what was jutting from my back.

I found a hole in my shirt and hesitantly looked through it.

The thing, or actually _things_, were black.

They had feathers.

It took everything I had not to scream.

* * *

**Gahhh, I know it's terribly short. I'm so awful. *headdesk***

**Reviews please? Even though it's short? I need motivation. . .**

**Even if you just want to yell at me about how slow I am at updating or how short and uneventful this chapter is, send me a review! (Like I've said many times, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.)**

**Thanks guys!**

**:)**


End file.
